kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Kansusu
Kansusu (カンスス) is a character made by Warp-Chargon. He is a mad ex- marine biologist, genius and annoying hermit. He mixed his physical and genetic structure with those of a coelacanth in an experiment back on Keron, and more currently has been living like an aquatic predator on Pekopon. At some point he went half-mad and created an army of pet mutant fish, including his "daughter" Neokiki. Kansusu went through a lot of character changes since he was first made. He's mostly finished with fish now, and most of his free time is spent toying with chemistry or bugging everyone. Personality Kansusu is a mixture of rude and polite, apparently trying as best as he can to follow what he can remember of basic social laws. He is arrogant, believing that as a keronian/coelacanth hybrid he is superior to everyone else, and his combination of stealthiness, evasiveness, intelligence and raw strength only feeds his ego. As a result, he's sort of a jerk. As predator sitting at the top of the foodchain, he eats any fish he can catch, from salmons to squids to sharks. Poisonous fish and coelacanths are the only exception to this. Although he lived as a hermit for years and believed he was perfectly okay with it, the recent re-introduction to large social groups forced him to realize how lonely he was. Eventually, unable to tolerate it any longer, he went half-insane and created an entire army of pet mutants. He firmly believes that the ocean can provide everything he needs, and if he can't simply pluck it from the water then he doesn't need it. For this reason he has a strong dislike to greedy people and the pursuit of wealth, especially by dishonest means. The only exception to this belief seems to be various foods, as he is somewhat of a glutton. Past Summary of Kansusu's past... For the first 7 or so years of his life, Kansusu was pretty happy even though his only friend was the shy geology nerd Meii. His dad was a fisher and his mother was a professional surfer. He had a passion for paleontology and dreamed of traveling across space, collecting alien fossils. At some time close to his eighth birthday, his mother died in an earthquake while away at a surfing exhibition. Kansusu's father never recovered from the shock, and Kansusu was never told what happened to his mother, other than she wasn't coming home. Kansusu was very depressed for a while following the event, but puberty changed his sadness into anger and he became an irritable, unpleasant loner through highschool. At some point Meii made him a silver "whistle" to cheer him up, since he often complained that he couldn't carry his flute around and play it whenever he wanted. Kansusu later became a marine biologist rather than a paleontologist, since his father had once said he'd be happier if Kansusu followed said career. Unfortunately, this didn't cheer his dad up, so Kansusu flatly declared he was finished with his family and hasn't had contact with him since. His roommate at the university was the annoyingly positive chemist Kemomo. Kemomo considered Kansusu a friend no matter how much Kansusu complained or raged about him. At some point Kansusu came up with an idea for a new application for fish research; combining fish genes with keronian genes to create more unique, more skilled beings. Teaming up with his "buddy" Kemomo, they developed a chemical/virus mixture that would safely mutate Kansusu into a half-coelacanth being. The experiment was a success, but there were screw-ups that caused the idea to be rejected (blood tests by Kemomo revealed that Kansusu had stupidly mixed a drop of countless other fish genes into the mixture that caused slight non-coelacanth mutations, like his long lower-jaw). Kansusu decided to become a hermit after he realized he couldn't reverse the mutation and made his way to a remote planet to live (earth). On the other hand, the experiment turned out well for Kemomo. He patented chemical "Delta N" which was developed as part of the experiment, and put it to use as a drug that enhanced the success rate of organ transplants. He's quite famous for it now. Relationships DFT (at first he didn't like the DFT because he thought they were trouble. Now that he's been corrected he only dislikes certain individuals) *Nagogo - doesn't like Nagogo. Mostly because Nagogo looks, sounds and acts like trouble, and Kansusu is a jerk. *Venini - doesn't necessarily like Venini, but he doesn't see reason to absolutely hate her yet. *Lacaca - consider her his "exogamous equal" because she's the same species. *Kozeze - likes Kozeze because he thinks he's a good kid. *Rokuku - absolutely hates Rokuku *Koii - likes Koii because of how anti-trouble he is. Other Dislikeable People *Yatsusu - she's a monster that needs to be steered clear of or destroyed. Unfortunately, Neokiki loves Yatsusu as an adoptive "mama" *Diroro - he's an irritating warmonger Likeable People *His fish, especially his Thunderfish, are all well-liked pets *Neokiki - his "daughter", a were-neo shark experiment of his he calls Neon-chan. He loves her very much *Tabibi - a friend. Kansusu has a soft spot for shy people, especially people with bad childhoods like him Trivia -originally designed to be a thuggish member of the DFT, but Chargon designed him before asking and finding out the DFT was full -when he was designed, Chargon wasn't aware that Lacaca was a coelacanth and assumed the species wasn't yet used. -he was actually made half-insane because his creator hit a dead end with him ^^' -His helmet defies physics. It holds his fishing rod, various chemicals, random things he collects for experimenting, fish, and likely more Tropes -Loners are Freaks -Hates Being Touched -Intelligence Equals Isolation -Mad Scientist -Dark is not Evil -Friendless Background -Missing Mom -Took a Level in Jerkass -Beneath the Earth -Genetic Engineering is the New Nuke